Child Again
by Midnight1234
Summary: Eragon is transformed into a child overnight by unknown reasons. Arya, Orik, Saphira, Angela, and Solembum must take care of the two year-old toddler, but things become hectic when Murtagh is somehow changed into one too.
1. Child

**Hello! Tell me how you think of this chapter please and if I should go on from here!**

**Child**

_Eragon? _Saphira asked, poking her head through the tent. What she saw surprised her. Instead of a teenager inside, was a brown headed toddler. _Eragon? _She asked again, cocking her head to the side. The toddler woke up, eyes blinking sleepily at Saphira.

"Saphira?" He asked.

_Eragon, what happened to you?_ She motioned with her head, nodding up and down at his tiny form. Eragon cocked his head at her, big brown eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" He generally was confused. He felt fine, but Saphira did look bigger… okay, a LOT bigger, but it was probably the sleep just talking.

_You're a two year-old, Eragon. _She rolled her eyes at him. Eragon jumped up in a rush and ran out of the tent and into the cold winter air. Everything was bigger and taller than what he remembered.

"What happened to me?" He whispered in disbelief. Saphira gently nuzzled him with her nose as he sat down on the ground, sulking.

_It's not so bad. You're at least adorable. _She reasoned with him, trying to make him cheer up. Eragon softly snorted.

"Yes, that's the least of my worries, Saphiry." He rolled his eyes at her. Saphira looked at him, surprised.

_Did you just call me 'Saphiry?' _She asked him. Eragon raised his tiny little eyebrow at her, shrugging.

"So?" He started to fiddle with a piece of grass. Saphira looked at him, eyes a bit concerned.

_You never call me 'Saphiry.' _She replied. Eragon was about to speak when Arya walked up, looking at the toddler confused.

"Saphira, whose this?" She asked, pointing at the toddler Eragon. Eragon pouted, hated that Arya didn't recognize him, but made Saphira 'awww' in her mind secretly at how cute he looked pouting.

_That's Eragon. He somehow turned into a two year-old overnight. He doesn't like it. _She replied, grinning in her head at Arya's somewhat surprised expression.

"What?" She asked, bending down to look at eye level with the pouting Eragon. Saphira let out a snort of amusement as Eragon 'huffed' at her.

_He turned into a toddler overnight. _Saphira explained. Arya looked over Eragon as if he was a puzzle piece.

"Eragon?" She asked tenderly. Eragon looked up at her, still pouting at being a two year-old toddler.

"What?" He asked. Arya's expression remanded blank, but her eyes held surprised. "Stop staring at me!" Eragon yelled, getting annoyed by both Saphira's and Arya's gazes on him.

"Do you know how this happened, Eragon?" She asked, almost hesitant in case the toddler will get annoyed or probably cry by the watering up eyes he already has.

"I don't know…" He sniffled getting very sad. "I just woke up like this…" He said as he started to cry, startling Saphira and Arya.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried out alarmed at the crying toddler.

"Why is there a child?" Orik asked walking up to the small group, making Eragon cry harder. Arya starred at the confused Orik, trying to shush the frantic child.

"This is Eragon. He somehow turned into a child overnight." She replied, surprising the dwarf.

"What?" He screamed out startled, even more confused, but which made the situation worse by making Eragon cry even harder. Arya glared at the dwarf angrily, trying the best she could, now with Saphira's help, to quiet the toddler.

"Orik." Arya growled through her clenched teeth, finally getting poor Eragon to settle down.

"Ary… I'm hungry." He suddenly said looking up at her with big brown innocent eyes, that no one can resist. Saphira snorted amused how Eragon's mind skipped from one thing to the other, but that is probably what all human toddlers do, forget about one thing and go on to the next.

"Okay, let's get breakfast then." She said, grabbing Eragon's tiny little hand into hers and walking him to the camp fire where breakfast was being cooked at.

"Eragon!" Orik said, catching the toddlers attention. "Want to play a game?" He asked, grinning at the huge beaming smile Eragon gave, bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He chanted happily, running circles around Orik. Arya, threw a spoon at Orik, angry at him.

"Hey, what was that for!" He yelled, rubbing the sore spot on his bald head where she hit him.

"Eragon isn't a toddler." She stated, getting Eragon to sit down and eat breakfast.

"He is now. Toddlers like to play, that is what Eragon wants to do. In that right Eragon?" Orik asked. Eragon has a spoon sticking out of his mouth, bobbing his head up and down smiling.

"Yup! Yup!" He cheered as he ate in a rush. Arya grabbed the spoon from him, earning a protest.

"Eat slowly." She ordered before giving the spoon back to him as he began to eat very slowly. "Not that slowly." He ate a little faster, earning a sigh from the elf.

"Well, you did say eat slowly." Orik pointed out to Arya, earning another glare from the elf. Orik shrugged as he looked at Saphira, who watched the three with amusement.

_It's like watching a family. _She said, earning a glare from Arya and a confused look from Orik who had no idea what she said.

"What did she say?" He asked Arya. Arya just glared at him before taking the empty bowl from Eragon and set it down. Eragon went up to Orik, bouncing about excitedly.

"What are we going to play?" He asked the dwarf. Orik smiled letting out a small chuckle.

"Tag!"


	2. Oreo

**Hello! Hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

**Oreo **

"_Tag!"_

"But, I don't want to play tag!" Eragon said with a frown. Orik looked at him, thinking.

"Why don't you choose the game then?" He asked. Eragon nodded as he went silent, face screwed up as he thought about a game, his finger lightly tapping his chin.

"King and Knight!" He cheered as he started to bounce again happily. Orik chuckled as he nodded, smiling.

"Sure! But who shall be the King?" He asked. Eragon pointed at Orik, smiling the cutest smile Orik had ever seen.

"You! King Oreo!" He said, earning confused glare from Orik.

"Oreo? Why Oreo?" He asked. Eragon giggled at him, thinking he was silly.

"Because you're bald!" Eragon pointed out.

"Why you!" Orik screamed, playfully getting mad and chasing Eragon around the little camp they had set up. Giggles ran through the air as Eragon laughed with glee, while his tiny little legs ran away from Orik (or Oreo as Eragon would like to put it.) Suddenly Eragon bumped into someone, falling to the ground. Looking up, Eragon saw Angela looking at him with confusion.

"Orik, who is this?" She asked, spotting Orik as he stopped behind Eragon.

"This is Eragon. He somehow turned into a toddler overnight." He explained. Angela nodded, smiling as she looked at the small child.

"Oh! Well, isn't this just amazing?" She cheered as she picked Eragon up, making him giggle. "He is such a cutie! Isn't he Solembum?" She asked, looking at the werecat behind her. Solembum shrugged as he looked at the small giggling toddler.

_What's so cute about him? Sure he is a toddler, but I don't see what's so cute about him. _He said. Angela rolled her eyes at him as she looked back at Eragon grinning.

"You're such a downer Solembum!" She explained. "Hi Eragon! Aren't you just a cutie?" She cooed making Eragon giggle.

"Wanna play King and Knights with me and Oreo?" He asked. Angela looked at him confused.

"Whose Oreo?" She asked him. Eragon giggled more as he pointed behind him where the dwarf stood.

"Baldy!" He cheered earning a protest from Orik. Angela laughed at that as she set Eragon on the ground.

"Sure I'll play with you and Oreo!" She said, liking the annoyed look Orik sent her way. "Who's the king?" She asked. Eragon pointed at Orik again smiling at her with innocents.

"King Oreo!" He replied as he ran up ahead to where Saphira was. "Saphiry can be a knight like us!" He said with joy bouncing around the blue dragon.

_Sure, sounds like fun. _She said. Eragon cheered as he pointed to Solembum.

"He can also be a knight!" He said. Angela grinned, looking down at the werecat.

"Yes, Solembum, join us!" She cheered as she and Eragon chanted 'join us' over and over.

_Fine. _He said annoyed.

"Yay! What about you Ary?" Eragon asked the elf, giving her a pleading look. Arya shook her head at the toddler as she sat down on the ground.

"No." She said, earning a frown from Angela and Eragon.

"Aww, why not 'Ary?'" Angela asked smirking at the glare Arya sent her.

"Because, I don't want to play." She growled through her teeth. Eragon sighed, a little disappointed that Arya won't play with them, but then smiled as he looked up at his other playmates.

"Oreo! You the king!" He said, making the dwarf chuckle.

"I guess I am. As your King, I command you all to sniff your toes!" He said in a playful commanding voice. Eragon made a stinky face as he looked at his toes.

"Yucky!" He exclaimed, Angela nodding in agreement.

"Yes, well said Eragon, well said." She said, sitting down on the ground and looking at her toes reluctant to sniff them.

"Sniff your toes!" Orik yelled, getting impatient.

_Some King you are! _Saphira joked, even thou she knew he couldn't hear her. Eragon and Angela both giggled as they sniffed their toe's quickly to get it over with.

"What did she say?" Orik asked, confused at the giggles both Eragon and Angela gave.

_A King who can't hear what two of his Knights are saying. He IS some King. _Solembum added, making the two giggle some more.

"Right you are Solembum!" Angela cheered at him. Orik looked at the toddler and the witch confused.

"What? What are they saying? Answer your King!" He ordered. Eragon shook his head smiling mischievous.

"No!" Eragon said. Orik looked at him, faking his sadness.

"Why?" Orik asked, making his bottom lip tremble. Eragon immediately felt guilty as he rushed up to the dwarf and hugged him.

"I'm sowwy." He apologized. Orik sniffled hugging him back, nodding.

"I forgive you." He said, making Angela aww, Saphira 'awwing' in her head, but made Solembum roll his eyes.

_Females fall for the things they think is cute. _Solembum sighed.

"Shut up Solembum." Angela said, eyes never leaving the dwarf and rider as she still smiled at the sweet toddler Eragon can be.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Murtagh?!"**

"**Mury hit me!"**

"**He yanked my tail!"**

"**Everyone settle down!"**

"**Eragon?" **


	3. Murtagh

**Hello! Hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

**Murtagh**

_Eragon! Don't mess with that! _Solembum cried as he rushed to the toddler, making him put down the potion he had in his hand. _'Why did I get left with this duty?'_ He asked himself. Everyone decided that they need to look for a cure to turn Eragon back into his normal age and of course he needed a babysitter, but no one really wanted to be left alone with him, so they all chose Solembum to do the dirty work. _Eragon, sit down and be quiet. _He sighed as the toddler did exactly the opposite of what he said.

"Soley! Play!" Eragon whined as he outstretched his hands toward the werecat. Solembum backed away from the toddler, not wanting to play with him. "Play! Play!" He chanted as he giggled. Solembum started to inwardly panic as he had no more room to move. Quickly, he scanned the room for something safe a toddler could play with.

_Eragon, look! It's a stuff froggy! Why don't you play with that? _He suggested, getting the child's mind from him to the stuff frog Angela kept with her. Solembum inwardly sighed with relief as the toddler's path veered from his direction to the stuff frog's.

"Eragon!" Solembum heard Angela's voice call from outside the tent. Solembum had never thought that her voice would be like an angel's blessing, for his torture had FINALLY ended. Eragon looked at the entrance to the tent as Angela walked in, holding the stuff frog to his chest. Angela smiled at seeing him and her stuff animal. "You like Albert, don't you Eragon?" She asked, referring to the frog he was holding.

"Fwoggy! Fwoggy!" Eragon cheered as he bounded over to her. Angela giggled as she ruffled his brown hair. "Angy! Angy! Out! Out!" He pleaded with big brown eyes. Angela smiled, cooing over how adorable he can be, but made Solembum annoyed.

"Okay let's go then!" She said leading the toddler outside. Eragon cheered, holding Albert close to his chest as he bounded about outside. "What do you want to play?" Angela asked, kneeling down in front of the happy child.

"I don't know…" Eragon mumbled, making Angela giggle.

_What's so cute about a toddler? _Solembum asked, trotting over to Angela and sitting beside her.

"Everything! Especially little Eragon!" Angela said, hugging the child. Eragon giggled, hugging her back, dropping Albert in the process.

"Hey Eragon, Angela." Orik said walking over to them with Arya and Saphira. Eragon let go of Angela, grabbing Albert off the ground and showing it to the trio.

"Fwoggy! Fwoggy!" He cheered smiling.

_That's a cute frog you have there, Eragon._ Saphira acknowledge. Eragon beamed up at her as he held the frog up close to his chest.

"Eragon!" They heard someone call. At hearing his name, Eragon turned to see a five year-old boy with dark brown hair and gray eyes.

"Well, hello there. Who are you?" Angela asked the boy. He looked up at her as he got close to them.

"I'm Murtagh." He replied smiling. Everyone was shocked, well except Eragon.

"Murtagh?!" Everyone shouted (except Eragon) in surprised. Murtagh nodded.

"Where's Eragon?" He asked. Eragon toddled up to him, smiling.

"Here!" He cheered. Murtagh looked at him surprised.

"You also turned into a child?!" He asked, somewhat surprised. Eragon nodded, showing him Albert.

"Fwoggy!" He cheered happily. "Mury! Fwoggy!" Eragon cheered again. Murtagh looked at Albert with interest.

"Where did you get it?" Murtagh asked, taking Albert out of little Eragon's hands. Eragon pointed at Angela.

"Angy! Angy! Fwoggy from Angy!" He replied happily. Murtagh looked over Albert once more before giving it back to Eragon. Eragon clutched Albert to his chest again.

"Murtagh, how did you turn into a five year-old?" Arya asked, looking at him. Murtagh shrugged, somewhat listening to Eragon babbles about Albert and Soley the kitty.

"I don't know… I woke up like this." Murtagh replied.

"Both of you woke up and were like this… something is fishy." Angela said, looking at the two children.

"Mury! Play! Play!" Eragon pleaded, taking Murtagh's small hand into his. "Play! Play!" Murtagh smiled at Eragon nodding.

"Okay!" He said as Eragon lead him to a tree a few yards away to play at.

"What do you suggest happened to them?" Orik asked as the five of them watch them play around the tree.

"I don't know. It is mysterious." Angel muttered. "But it is a good mystery! Cause we get two adorable little children out of it!" She cheered, Arya glaring at her.

"We have to turn Eragon and Murtagh back; it's not a good mystery." Arya stated, making Angela frown.

"It's nice to have children around thou, because they're adorable!" She said making Arya more annoyed.

_It is not a good thing, because they are annoying. _Solembum said, swishing his tail back and forth. _I want them back to their normal age. _He added.

_But we can keep them a child for a longer period of time even after we find the cure, because Eragon is quit adorable. _Saphira said, Angela nodding in agreement.

"Mury hit me!" Eragon cried as he ran up to them, tears in his eyes. Murtagh ran up behind him, shaking his head.

"No I did not!" He defended himself. Eragon hide behind Angela's legs shaking his head.

"No! You hit me!" Eragon pointed an accusing finger at him as Angela ruffled his hair.

"Murtagh say you're sorry." Angela said. Murtagh shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"No!"

"Murtagh." Angela warned him. Murtagh slowly gave in sighing as he went to Eragon, hugging him.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled as Eragon hugged him back smiling.

"It's okay! Play?" He asked looking up at Murtagh curious. Murtagh nodded as he was the one to lead Eragon away.

"Solembum, follow them." Angela ordered the werecat.

_What! Why me?! _Solembum asked, not wanting to be near them.

"Because you are good at watching children." Angela replied, looking at him. Solembum growled as he walked toward the children, dreading every step of the way.

"How are we even going to start looking for a cure?" Orik asked. Angela shrugged.

"We can look through some books I have in my tent right now, while Solembum watches them." She said. Arya nodded as the four of them walked toward her tent.

_Are you sure Solembum is going to keep an eye on them? _Saphira asked, looking behind her at where her rider was.

"They're fine Saphira! Solembum will keep an eye on them, or else." Angela said the last part darkly as they walked into her tent.

_You better be right. _She sighed.

"Orik, to make Saphira feel better, go watch them with Solembum." Angela ordered the dwarf. Orik nodded as he excited the tent just as they heard Solembum yowl with pain. The three left in the tent, walked out, wondering what made the werecat yowl like that. They saw Eragon and Murtagh looking at him as he put his tail between his paws.

"Solembum! What's the matter?!" Orik asked him. Solembum looked at them.

_He yanked my tail! _He screamed, gesturing to Eragon, who was now bent over him.

"I'm sowwy." He apologized.

_Sorry is not going to fix my beautiful tail! _Solembum cried.

"Solembum be nice to him!" Angela ordered him.

_But he yanked my tail!_

"I'm sowwy!" Eragon said again.

"Solembum, he is just a two year-old… right now. I bet he didn't mean it." Orik reasoned with him.

_Whatever. _Solembum muttered.

"Are you okay?" Murtagh asked him with concern. Solembum nodded as he walked further away from the two children wanting to keep distance.

"Solembum, apologize." Angela said. Solembum glared at her.

_Why?_

"He did say he was sorry." Orik pointed out.

_But he hurt me!_

"He tried to make it better, Solembum!" Angela said, tapping her foot.

"Everyone settle down!" Arya ordered, getting annoyed by the fighting happening. "Eragon said he was sorry, let's just leave it at that."

"But, Solembum needs to apolo-"

"Leave it at that." Arya hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Eragon?" Murtagh suddenly said. Everyone looked at the spot Eragon used to be, but found no toddler there.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Where did he go?"**

"**Where have you been?"**

"**Nap time!"**

"**Both of you sleep!"**


	4. Lost Eragon and Nap Time

**Hello! Grrr! Don't call me Jenny Tremain! Just because I burnt my hand of Friday with nacho cheese, doesn't mean you can call me that! *grumbles* stupid Devin coming up with that nickname. I will get him back! And I'm am still not finished. Sorry Jessy/Shadowdragon1317. Anyway, hope you like and please leave a review!**

**Lost Eragon and Nap Time**

"_Eragon?" Murtagh suddenly said. Everyone looked to the spot Eragon used to be, but found no toddler there._

"Where did he go?" Orik asked, looking around, trying to find the toddler.

_How could we lose him? _Saphira said, starting to panic for her rider was not here.

"Come down Saphira, he couldn't have gone that far." Arya reassured. Murtagh looked up at them with sad and fearful eyes.

"Did the monsters eat him?!" He asked fearfully, dumbfounding Solembum.

_Why… would monsters eat him? _Solembum asked.

"Because, they find baby's yummy! I hope they didn't eat him, then I won't have a playmate anymore." Murtagh said, sulking.

"I'm sure that no monsters have eaten him… _yet_." Orik said, saying the last park to scare the five year-old.

"Ahhh!" Murtagh screamed in fright as he hid behind Angela.

"Orik!" Angela scolded the dwarf, as she glared.

"Sorry. Why do the children like you?" He asked, gesturing to Murtagh who hid behind her. Angela shrugged as she bent down, shushing him.

"It's okay, the big bad ugly Orik won't get you when I'm around." She calmed the child down.

"Hey!" Orik yelled at being called ugly. Angela looked at him, smirking.

"It's the truth." She replied, making Orik angry.

"Both of you stop it already! You're acting like children. We could've caught Eragon by now if you hadn't gone doing that." Arya scolded the two, who shamefully avoided her eye contact. "Let's split up and look for him. Angela and Murtagh, go look in his tent. Solembum, go look in yours and Angela's tent, he might have gone there to play with something. Orik, look near the stream. Saphira, you and me are going to look in the woods." Arya ordered everyone.

"Where do we meet up at?" Angela asked.

"Here in about fifteen minutes. If you find him before then, find the rest. Got it?" Everyone nodded as they went out searching for the toddler.

**~Fifteen minutes Later~**

"No luck?" Angela asked as she and Murtagh were the last to show up. Everyone shook their head no. "Where could he have gone to…?" Angela asked, wondering. Murtagh suddenly tugged on her dress looking up at her.

"Have the monsters eaten him yet?" He asked innocently. Angela shook her head, smiling at him.

"No, they like to eat bad people, not good people and Eragon is a good boy." She reassured.

"Then why isn't Galbatorix eaten yet?" Murtagh asked her.

"They're scared of him because he is ugly." She replied, Murtagh nodding understanding.

"What's with you and calling people ugly?" Orik asked. Angela shrugged at him, not really knowing why herself.

"Hi!" They heard Eragon squeal as he can bounding up to them, water dripping from his hair and clothing.

"Where have you been?" Arya asked, tapping her foot at him.

"Swim! I went swim!" He replied. Arya looked at Orik, confused.

"I thought you checked the stream?" She asked. Orik also looked as much confused as she did.

"I did… he wasn't there." Orik replied.

"Well, at least he's back!" Angela cheered as she told Solembum to fetch a towel, afraid Eragon might catch a fever, since it is winter.

"Mury! Mury! Hug?" Eragon asked, smiling mischievously at him. Murtagh's eyes widened in fear as Eragon came closer and closer, arms spread wide for a hug.

"Noooo!" Murtagh screamed, being chased by Eragon, not wanting to get a wet hug. Angela giggled as Eragon caught up to him and gave him a soaking wet hug. "Nooooooo!" He screamed again, for he lost just as Solembum came up with a towel, handing it to Angela, walking over to the toddler, drying him up. Once he was dry Angela had an idea.

"Nap time!" She announced, Solembum feeling like she was an angel yet again. Eragon stomped his foot, shaking his head.

"No!" He pouted, Murtagh doing the same. "No nap time!" He added, making sure that Angela understood his want.

"Take a nap." Angela ordered, eyes narrowing. Eragon shook his head again.

"Mury take nap! Not me!" He insisted, surprising Murtagh.

"No! Eragon take a nap!" Murtagh demanded.

"No! I don't wanna! Mury take nap!" Eragon whined again.

"Both of you sleep!" Orik screamed, getting them both to rush towards Eragon's tent to take a nap, not want to get screamed at again. "Sheesh, it's just a nap. Just because of that, I'M going to take a nap." Orik sighed as he trudged to his tent.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Stop tickling me!"**

"**Murtagh, what are you wearing?"**

"**Get out of it!"**

"**Wanna wear dress! Wanna wear dress!"**


	5. Dress Wearing Children

**Hello! Grrr, curse you Jessy! (P.S you are dating him ****) Anyway, hope you like and please leave a review~**

**Dress Wearing Children**

"Mury!" Eragon whispered, shaking Murtagh trying his best to get him awake. Murtagh grumbled in his sleep. "Mury!" Eragon whispered again, getting annoyed that he won't wake up. Sure it was around midnight, but he wanted to play, but there was no one to play with so when you have a five year-old brother sleeping next to you, your first thoughts are, 'Hey, I know! Why don't I wake him up so we can play?' and that is what Eragon is doing right now. "Mury!" Eragon shouted/whispered. Murtagh sleepily opened his eyes and looked at Eragon in confusion.

"Huh?" He asked. Eragon leaned back, looking at Murtagh as he sat up straight.

"Play?" He asked innocently. Murtagh gave what his brother wanted a thought, before shrugging.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" He asked. Okay, Eragon had to admit he didn't think that far ahead, so he shrugged.

"I dunno." He replied. Murtagh let out a sigh, then an Idea hit him.

"Eragon? Have you ever heard of the tickle monster?" He asked his little brother innocently. Eragon cocked his head at him, in wonder.

"Monstew?" Who was this 'tickle monster' Murtagh spoke about? It was a wonder at how smart his brother was. Murtagh smiled devishly at him as he inched closer.

"Yes, it's known to tickle you, but if you scream out, it will kill you!" Murtagh whispered warningly. Eragon's eyes widened in fear as he looked right to left looking for this 'tickle monster.' "So do you promise to be quiet for when it comes?" He asked. Eragon looked at him, eyes wide as he bobbed his head up and down. "Good!" He launched at Eragon and started to tickle him. Eragon tried his best to be quiet just as he said, but it was difficult.

"Stop tickling me!" Eragon managed to say, holding his breath so he won't squeal. Murtagh let out little giggled as Eragon squirmed underneath him, trying his best to get away from his tickling fingers.

"Say, 'please!'" Murtagh ordered as tears started to stream out of Eragon's eyes from fighting the laughter.

"Pwease! Pwease!" Eragon squealed out as Murtagh got off his brother. Eragon panted as he pouted. "Twat wasn't nice, Mury!" He huffed. Murtagh softly shoved him as another idea popped in his head. He was on a roll!

"Wanna play dress up?" He asked, earning Eragon's undivided attention. Eragon nodded, his brother taking his hand and leading him out of the tent, quietly careful not to wake anybody. Murtagh put his finger to his lip, telling Eragon to be quiet while the toddler just copied what he did with wide curious eyes.

"Where we going?" He asked cutely. They snuck behind a tent, careful not to get caught.

"Angela and Solembum left to the nearest town to get some supplies and are going to sleep at an inn for the night! We're going to sneak into their tent to play dress up!" Murtagh whispered, Eragon nodded.

"Why do we need to sneak?" He asked him. Murtagh stopped and looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Duh! It's what awesome ninja's do!" He replied, smacking his forehead while sticking out his tongue. Eragon nodded.

"Ooh!" Now he understood! He was going to be the bestest ninja there ever was! Even more better than Murtagh! Silently they snuck into the tent and looked around. The first thing that caught Eragon's eye, was the frog. "Fwoggy!" He cheered/whispered. Murtagh let go of his hand as he went through Angela's clothing to play dress up in while Eragon went to his beloved froggy.

"Eragon, put this on!" Murtagh whispered to him, throwing him a pink dress. Eragon looked at the dress questionable. How was he going to put this on? How did he even put on clothing? He didn't know how, but maybe Murtagh will help him. Eragon turned to look at his brother and saw him wearing a violet dress that was way too big for him.

"Pwetty Mury! Pwetty Mury!" Eragon clapped.

"Stop being a grouch." Both of them froze in place as they heard the voice outside.

_You said we were going to stay at an inn. _They heard Solembum grouch about. Then they walked in and froze.

"Angy! Soley! Hi! Hi!" Eragon cheered unaware of the 'danger' him and Murtagh were in.

"It was his idea!" Murtagh shouted, pointing at Eragon. Eragon looked at Murtagh curious. What was his idea? The world will never know.  
"What was my idea?" Eragon asked.

"Murtagh what are you wearing?" Angela asked, unaware of Eragon and Murtagh's exchange of words.

"I think it's a dress." He replied.

"Why are you in it?"

"We're playing dress up."

"It's midnight."

"Eragon woke me up wanting to play."

"Why play dress up."

"Because… I dunno."

_Get out of it! _Solembum suddenly shouted, interrupting their exchange of words. _Men don't wear dresses!_

"I do." Murtagh said.

"Dresses are pwetty!" Eragon commented smiling as he held on to Albert.

_Be a man and get out of that dress! _Solembum cried. Murtagh looked down at it, and then back up.

"Is it not my color?" He asked innocently. Angela cracked up at that.

_It's not any man's color! _Solembum was starting to get frustrated.

"Wanna wear dress! Wanna wear dress!" Eragon cried, suddenly bored. And that is how the night went, Solembum chasing Murtagh around trying to get him out of the dress, while Eragon and Angela talked about dresses and frogs.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Swim?"**

"**Ducky!"**

"**Leave that poor animal alone!"**

"**Drown?"**


	6. Ariel

**Hello! I'm not dating him! Humph! I am happy single! And stop calling me Jenny Termain Jessy-chan! (you're dating him! Cause you looooooooooooooooove him and he loooooooooooooooooves you!) anyway hope you like and please leave a review!**

**Ariel **

"So what do you two want to do today?" Orik asked, almost reluctant to ask. Eragon's face brightened up along with Murtagh's.

"Swim! Me want Swim!" Eragon shouted, Murtagh bobbing his head up and down, agreeing.

"Swim?" Orik asked, looking at Arya doubtfully, seeing if they could swim not wanting to get in trouble. Arya walked up to them nodding.

"Sure, you may swim." She replied. "But you have to get Saphira, Angela, and Solembum to come too." She added. Eragon and Murtagh didn't wait a minute before running off to Saphira first.

"Saphiry! Saphiry!" Eragon called, shouting for his dragon. Saphira looked up from her nap at him.

_Yes Eragon? _She asked.

"We were wondering if you can come swim with us?" Murtagh asked her. Saphira stood up, shrugging her shoulders.

_Sure it sounds like fun, plus I don't trust anyone around you two except Arya, but I guess she needs help. _She said as she followed the excited Eragon and Murtagh to where Angela and Solembum were. _I'm not entirely sure you will get Solembum to join you, but I know Angela sure would, considering she finds both of you extremely adorable. (Not that I don't blame her.) _Saphira added mentally as they walked up to the them.

"Angy, Soley! Swim?" Eragon asked, cocking his head smiling at them. Angela perked up, ready to go.

"Let's go Solembum! We're going swimming!" She cheered.

_You can go swimming, but I'm not. _He said as he lazily crawled into a ball, shutting his eyes to take a nap.

"Oh, come on 'Soley!' Let's swim!" Angela insisted, using Eragon's nickname for the cat. Solembum lashed his tail annoyed.

_Go without me. _He mumbled. An idea suddenly perked into Eragon's mind, thou it wasn't the best idea to get the werecat to swim, but it certainly was the most best idea Eragon could think up at the moment. Eragon silently walked over to the dozing werecat to where his tail was lazily swishing and yanked on it, making Solembum yowl and jump up in the air surprised.

"Swim! Ary said you have to swim!" Eragon ordered, pointing a finger at Solembum as the werecat just hissed at him.

_Fine! I'll swim! _He finally gave in! Eragon, Murtagh, and Angela cheered while Saphira just watched with interest.

_You have to admit, they are cute._

_Cute my tail. _He grumbled as he followed them to the stream, but not before getting towels, Arya, and Orik.

**~The Stream~**

Eragon didn't waist a moment as he hopped into the stream with a squeal, splashing Solembum and Orik in the process.

_I regret ever agreeing. _Solembum grumbled as he trudged to a tree to take a nap. Angela smiled at him.

"He was probably going to yank your tail again, if you didn't agree." She pointed out. Solembum swished his tail at her in annoyance as he dozed off.

"Mury! Look!" Eragon shouted pointing to a duck swimming in the stream a couple of yards away. "Ducky!" He cheered. Murtagh looked at the duck with interest.

"Wanna play with it Eragon?" He asked him. Eragon nodded as they both swam up to the duck, only to have it fly away with a 'quack.'

"Aww! Ducky went fly!" Eragon said sadly.

"Don't worry Eragon, I bet it will come back soon!" Angela reassured him. Eragon nodded his head as him and Murtagh went into a splashing fight.

_In your definition of 'I bet it will come back soon,' meaning, I doubt it will ever come back? _Solembum asked, opening one eyelid lazily as Angela ignored him.

"Eragon! Don't eat that frog!" Angela screamed as she saw Eragon open his mouth wide enough to put a squirming frog that was in his hands in it. Eragon ignored her as he tried to put it in his mouth. "Leave that poor animal alone!" Angela ordered, distracting Eragon enough for the frog escaped his hold.

"Eragon, do not eat frogs." Arya ordered him, a little dumbfounded that he was actually going to eat it.

"Yes, Ary." Eragon sulked.

"Eragon, want to hear a story?" Murtagh asked as he came up to his brother. Eragon nodded enthusiastically at him, smiling.

"Yup! Yup!" He cheered.

"Once upon a time, there was a mermaid name Ariel, she was friends with a fish and a lobster,"

"She didn't eat them?"

"No, but if I was her, I would've because lobsters are yummy! Well anyway, she wanted to see a human so badly, but her father the king of all the merpeople wouldn't allow it so she would break out in songs about wanting to see what life was like above the sea."

"Songs? Can we do that?"

"Arya wouldn't allow it."

"Aww. Ary why don't you allow songs?" Eragon asked her. Arya looked up, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Eragon! Want to hear the story or not?" Murtagh asked, getting his attention before resuming the story. "Well one day a guy on this boat crashed and sunk into the sea and before Ariel could get to him he drowned."

"Drown?" Eragon asked, slightly confused.

"Murtagh, he didn't drown at all in the story." Angela corrected.

"No, he did." He said stubbornly.

"Well, let's head back!" Orik said, not wanting a conversation on Ariel the mermaid thingy.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Where did they disappeared?**

"**Why is there a bowl on your head?"**

"**They're messy!"**

"**Mury, I think we're in twouble."**


	7. Messes That Can Not Be Avoided

**Hello! How are you people? Sorry this chapter is kinda short, ran out of ideas… Well anywho, here is the chapter for the day! Enjoy and please leave a review and all the other junk!**

**Messes That Can Not Be Avoided **

"Eragon! Murtagh!" Orik shouted, trying to find the two. "The first time they leave me to babysit children; I lose them in the first five minutes… Arya and Saphira are going to kill me!" He worried. "Why must they disappear?" He whispered after a few moments of coming up with nothing.

"Who disappeared, Orik?" That voice sent shivers down his spin as he turned around to see Arya standing there, with a raised eyebrow. "Where are Eragon and Murtagh?" She asked suspiciously.

"W-well, you see, I… Umm… k-kinda lost them…" Orik said, avoiding eye contact with Arya.

"And how did you lose them?" Arya asked him.

"I let my eyes off of them…"

"And why did you let your eyes off of them?"

"Because… I saw a baby squirrel…"

"Why was that baby squirrel so interesting?"

"Because… it was adorable…"

"So are Eragon and Murtagh."

"It was eating…"

"So were they since it was lunch time."

"It nibbled on a nut."

"Doesn't change the fact that you lost them." Arya pointed out. Orik nodded.

"I know." He said.

"Now that is over with." Arya said, turning away. "Where did they disappeared to?" She whispered to herself. Orik shrugged.

"I haven't checked the kitchen place yet." He said helpfully. Arya nodded as they walked into the tent that was kinda of a kitchen area. Bowls, pots, and silver wear were scattered everywhere on the ground as they heard children giggles coming from behind a counter. "Eragon, Murtagh?" Arya asked, event thou she knew they were behind it.

"Shhh!" That was defiantly Murtagh since there was another one, younger than the previous one. Sighing, Arya walked behind the counter with Orik, seeing the two children messing around, but a bowl was on Eragon's head.

"Eragon?" Orik asked. Eragon turned to him, eyes curious as to what he wants. "Why is there a bowl on your head?" He asked. Eragon smiled innocently.

"We baked!" He squealed with joy.

"That doesn't answer my question…" Orik whispered to himself.

"How'd you find us?" Murtagh asked, getting up and using Eragon's head as an arm rest.

"Kinda easy…" Orik whispered to himself again, as Angela walked in, walking up to them. She giggled as she saw the two children and how messy they looked.

"They're messy!" She pointed out.

"I think we can see the Angela." Arya said to her. "Now why are you in the kitchen tent?" She asked them.

"Mury said baking will be fun!" Eragon said.

"Shhh! It's a secret!" Murtagh whispered to him. Eragon nodded eyes serious.

"It a secret." He corrected himself. Arya raised an eyebrow.

"You know secrets are bad, right?" She asked them, kneeling down to their height.

"They are?" Eragon and Murtagh asked at the same time. Arya nodded.

"People will get mad if you keep secrets." She said.

"Mury, I think we're in twouble." Eragon whispered to him. Angela giggled at Eragon's way of thinking.

"No you are not in trouble, but both of you, promise you won't keep secrets." Arya said. Eragon and Murtagh nodded.

"We promise." They said in together.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**I think I found a cure!"**

"**You lied!"**

"**Ary, can you sing me a song?"**

"**Finally! They are asleep!"**


	8. Sing a Song for Joy

**Hello!** **Sorry I haven't updated! Iryan Drottningu I will ****answer**** your questions! I am going to put Thorn in here, but I am still deciding when. When Eragon and Murtagh are being watched, they are searching for a cure. Eragon will change back; I am also deciding when to do that. As for the Arya involve with Eragon's care, it is a secret! But I promise you it will happen! I will try to update more often, but I sometimes get writers block so I try my best. And sure I will be happy if you can be a beta! Well on wards with the story! Please leave a review and if you have any questions, you may ask! I will answer them!**

**Sing a Song for Joy**

Eragon and Murtagh were happily taking a nap on each other's back as everyone else watched them, while looking for a cure also.

"They are so cute when they sleep!" Angela cooed as she looked at them, softly smiling. Saphira nodded her big head in agreement.

_Indeed, they are._

_They look cute when they aren't being annoying. _Solembum butted in. Angela snapped her head at him, glaring.

"You're just jealous that Eragon and Murtagh are getting more attention and you are not!" She told him. He stood up, returning her glare.

_No I'm not! Why would I be jealous of brats? _He lashed his tail in annoyance.

"Because they are more adorable than you!" Angela retorted. Solembum growled at her, only for Arya to whack the both on the head.

"We finally got them to settle down and take a nap, so be quiet!" She ordered them. Solembum lashed his tail once more, before sitting back down while Angela rolled her eyes and looked back at her book trying to find a cure. After a few moments, Angela shot up from her chair.

"I think I found a cure!" She alerted. Everyone snapped their heads up at her, while standing up.

"To turn them back to their real age?!" Orik asked. Angela shook her head.

"No! Not that! To get stains off of clothes!" She said smiling. Everyone groaned and sat back down.

_You lied! _Solembum accused. Angela probably didn't notice, or just was not looking at him, because if he was not a cat at the moment, he looked like he would cry.

"Oh, shut it you grumpy cat. I have stains on my dresses and would like to know how to get them off." She said. Solembum crawled into a ball, looking at her with hurt.

_Don't get my hopes up again… _He sulked. Angela rolled her eyes at him as they went back to looking. Suddenly, Arya felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down, she saw Eragon and Murtagh sleepily rubbing their eyes while looking up at her with cute faces.

"Ary?" Eragon asked in a cute sleepy voice.

"Yes Eragon?" She turned around to face the two children. "What do you want?"

"Me and Eragon were wondering…" Murtagh trailed off, looking at his shoes in discomfort. Arya encouraged the two toddlers to keep going.

"Wondering…?"

"Ary, can you sing me a song?" Eragon asked, catching her off guard and getting the attention of everyone else.

"Uh…" That was all Arya could manage to say at the moment.

"Pwease?" Eragon gave her the cute puppy dog eyes that no one can't resist. Arya sighed in defeat and set the two children in her lap.

"What do you want me to sing?" She asked. Eragon and Murtagh thought carefully on this, whispering to each other every other second until they finally came to a decision.

"Mary had a little lamb." Murtagh said. Arya didn't exactly know the whole song, but she has the beginning done… or at least she thinks.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb,

Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow.

Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went,

Everywhere That Mary went, the lamb was sure to go.

It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day,

It followed her to school one day, which was against the rules.

It made the children laugh and play, laugh and play, laugh and play,

It made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school.

And so the teacher turned it out, turned it out, turned it out,

And so the teacher turned it out, but still it lingered near.

And waited patiently about, patiently about, patiently about,

And waited patiently about, till Mary did appear.

"Why does the lamb love Mary so? Love Mary so? Love Mary so?

"Why does the Lamb love Mary so?" The eager children cried.

"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know? Loves the lamb you know? Loves the lamb, you know?

"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know?" The teacher did say." Arya sang, only to have Eragon and Murtagh to fall asleep on her lap.

"You know, It's 'The teacher did reply' right?" Angela corrected. Solembum seemed to be happy at seeing the children asleep.

_Finally! They are asleep! _He cried.

"Again." Orik agreed.

_Again! _Solembum repeated.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Aw! It's raining!"**

"**Time out!"**

"**No! Stop crying!"**

"**Please tell me you have good news!"**


	9. Pin the Tail On the Solembum

**Hello!** **Sorry I took so long for updating! Please don't hate me! Please leave a review! Farewell!**

**Pin the Tail On the Solembum**

Eragon and Murtagh sat at the table having a staring contest between them. Angela, Orik, Solembum, and Saphira watched the two, wanting to see who would win first.

_I never thought this would be entertaining. _Solembum said from his spot beside Angela. Saphira and Angela hummed in agreement, never taking their eyes off the two in front of them. When Eragon looked like he was about to blink, the three moved forward, anticipating for the toddler to blink, to end this staring contest. What they didn't expect, was for Eragon to cry out in triumph.

"Me win!" He cried out happily after he saw Murtagh blink and try to hide the fact he didn't.

"You cheated." Murtagh grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, sad that Eragon didn't blink before him.

"How do you cheat in a staring contest?" Orik wondered out loud. Angela shrugged as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know, but now I'm bored." She sighed as she watched Eragon and Murtagh fight over who really won in the end. Angela let out a little giggle as Eragon got distracted from the argument and walk over to Saphira.

"Saphiry!" He cooed, reaching for her. "Me want to fly fly!" Saphira shook her massive head at the toddler, nudging him affectionately with her snout.

_You can't go 'fly fly.' _She told him. Eragon dropped his hands, face showing disappointment.

"Why?" Eragon asked her, cocking his head a little. Saphira looked at Angela for help.

"Because Eragon," Angela started, just as she heard thunder clash in the sky, followed by a pitter patter.

"Aw! It's raining!" Murtagh cut her off as he looked outside.

"Because it's raining." She told him. Eragon sighed in defeat as he plopped down, Murtagh joining him, as the two of them sulked. Saphira looked relived that the rain gave her an excuse for Eragon not to fly on her; since she was afraid he might fall off her.

"Oh, come on! There are bunch of fun things to do inside!" Orik shouted, trying to cheer the two of them up.

"Like what?" Murtagh asked. Orik stumbled on words as he tried to think of something to answer the kid's question.

"Well, we could… um… have another staring contest?!" Murtagh and Eragon groaned, shaking their heads. "Pin the tail on the Solembum?" Orik questioned. The two children seemed to perk up at that idea and nod their head enthusiastically. Solembum started to inch away from the crazy people he was surrounded by and tried to hide under a table, but Angela grabbed him before he could escape.

_No! I refuse to be treated like a party game and be tortured by those little demons! _Solembum cried as he tried to get out of Angela's hold.

"Oh come on Solembum! It won't be _that _bad." Angela told him. "It's going to be bad." She whispered to Orik as she passed him.

_I heard that! _He shouted as he tried to free himself from her hold.

"Soley! Soley!" Eragon cheered as he clapped his hands.

_Why do I have a feeling that they are trying to kill me? _Solembum asked himself.

~five minutes and a half later~

"All we need is something to pin to his tail." Orik mused as he looked at the tied up Solembum on the wall.

"Froggy?!" Eragon said, holding up a live frog. The frog 'ribbit' in Eragon's hands, looking at Orik and Angela with pleading eyes.

"Where did you find that frog Eragon?" Orik asked him, curious because Eragon was holding no frog in his hand a second ago.

"Glass!" He cheered, pointing to an open glass cage. Angela grabbed the frog from Eragon's hands and put it back in its cage.

"Bad Eragon! Don't get Oswald out without my permission!" She scolded. "Time out!" She pointed to the an empty corner, telling Eragon to sit in it. Eragon's eyes started to get watery as his lips trembled.

"No…" He shook his head at her stubbornly. Angela tapped her foot impatiently at him.

"Go." She said sternly.

"Angela is making Eragon cry, Orik!" Murtagh shouted to the dwarf. Orik looked down and saw, indeed, tears started to stream out of little Eragon's eyes. Angela started to freak out as Eragon started to cry.

"No! Stop crying!" Angela shouted frantic. "I-I'm sorry! Just stop crying!" Angela tried to sooth him down, but it only made him cry harder.

"Why is Eragon crying? And why is Solembum?" Everyone froze as they heard who it was, well except for Eragon and Murtagh.

"Angela made Eragon cry!" Murtagh shouted to Arya. Arya raised an eyebrow at Angela, making her fear her life.

"W-well you see…" Angela trailed off, standing up. Arya walked towards Eragon, kneeling down and hugging him.

"It's okay Eragon." She cooed as she rubbed his back. Eragon grabbed on to Arya as he cried. "It's okay, no need to cry." She pulled slightly away and looked at the toddler. She whipped his tears away and slightly smiled at him. "See, nothing's wrong." He nodded as she kissed his forehead. A cores of 'aw' rippled threw out the room.

"Who knew Arya could act all motherly?" Orik asked, whispering to Angela.

_Arya! _Solembum cried as he hung from the wall. _Please tell me you have good news! _Arya shook her head at the werecat. _Why?! _He cried out in sadness, making everyone chuckle at his pain.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Solembum?"**

"**I question my existence…"**

"**You're creeping me out…"**

"**They are demons I tell you! Demons!" **


	10. The Frilly Pink Prank

**Hiya! I'm sorry I haven't updated… I keep on forgetting… then I try to remember… only to forget… trust me… I try my best… but my memory… it's the problem… Here's today's chapter! Farewell!**

**The Frilly Pink Prank**

Today was a so far calm day since Eragon and Murtagh mysteriously turned into a child. Eragon was taking a nap, Murtagh was drawling a picture, Solembum was strangely calm, but keeping his eyes on the tent Eragon was napping in and on Murtagh as if they were about to sprang out at him and kill him. Angela, Orik, and Arya were sitting and looking in books, trying to find something to change the Riders back to normal, which Angela likes to call, "Changing them back to boredom." She really wanted them to stay the way they were, but someone had to defeat big bad Galby.

Murtagh looked up from drawling his big blob of colors he claimed to be a dragon -everyone else thought it looked like he was trying to create a new creature, though they did not tell him that- and looked at Solembum. Solembum backed up a little, cautious and afraid of the child. "Solembum?" He asked sweetly, _almost _not like a demon in the werecat's mind.

_Yes? _He drawled, afraid of what the child was going to ask him.

"Can you do me a flavor?" He stood up from the blob/dragon of a drawling. Solembum backed up a little, afraid of the five year-old.

_Don't you mean favor? _Solembum asked, his voice wavering just a bit. Murtagh shook his head.

"No, a flavor. Not the chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry kind. It's more of a sour kind." Murtagh explained. Solembum ran into a stump-which he cursed mentally for appearing out of nowhere behind him-trapping him with nowhere to go from the child. "I want to play a prank on Eragon."

_W-what kind of prank?_ the werecat started to freak out. Even though he would like to play a prank on that little demon, he didn't like it when Murtagh was the one with the idea because he just gets this gut-wrenching feeling that it will turn bad only for him.

"You'll see." he smiled evilly. Solembum felt the world around him close in on him as the child reached down and grabbed him.

**~Some time and torture later~**

Solembum sat on a chair, tail swishing back and forth with annoyance.

_Tell me why I must wear a silly pink doll dress again? Enlighten me._ Murtagh let out a little stream of giggles as he looked at his 'masterpiece.'

"Because! Eragon is gullible! We need him to believe you turned into a girl!" he exclaimed in a voice that suggested the werecat was stupid.

_I question my existence…_ he grumbled. Murtagh sighed as he picked Solembum up.

"Come on! We have to prank Eragon now! No stu… stupi… stupiness…"

_Stupidness. It isn't even a word. _Solembum moaned in annoyance. Murtagh ignored him and made his way to the tent Eragon was napping in. He carefully opened the flap of the tent, making light flitter in. Murtagh walked in looking for his brother.

"Eragon?" he called out, setting the werecat down. "Eragon?" he called out again.

_Please tell me we didn't lose him again! _Solembum complained. Eragon's head poked out from under the bed.

"Shh!" he put his finger to his lips telling them to shush.

"What's wrong Eragon?" Murtagh asked.

"The Monstews! They Eveywhewe! They want me to eat cany!" Eragon cried out in a shushed whisper.

_He means candy… right?_

"W-where are they?" Murtagh asked, ignoring the werecat. Eragon's eyes scorched the tent with fear.

"Eveywhewe…" he whispered. "Like…" he was interrupted as a low growl emitted from the closet. Everyone including Solembum jumped with ever growing fear. "Mury…" Eragon whimpered as the closet shook with another low deep growl. After long moments of awaiting silence, the closet door opened with a banged, causing everyone-but Eragon for a strange reason- to scream. Out popped Angela and Orik, smiling with strange happiness.

"You two are so easy to scare!" Angela laughed.

"Eragon, good at adding the effect!" Orik laughed, him and Eragon high-fiving. Arya burst through the tent with frantic movements.

"I heard screaming!" she said looking around. "What happened?" she suddenly asked, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

_Them!_ Solembum shouted, gesturing to everyone but Arya. _They're demons I tell you! Demons!_

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Wanna hear a scary story Eragon?"**

"**Saphiry! Make him stop!"**

"**Please tell me you found the cure!"**

"**Murtagh… who knew you are good at telling scary stories…" **


	11. Scary Story Teller Murtagh

**Hiya! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Scary Story Teller Murtagh**

Eragon and Murtagh were both sitting down, a huge oak tree sitting behind him. Eragon held Albert in his hand, smiling as he played with the stuff frog. Murtagh was playing with a grain of grass, looking at his brother as he played with the stuff frog. He was bored. They both were. There was nothing to do because the others were looking through big old dusty boring books that Murtagh didn't deem as 'fun'. Angela looked like she had agreed with him. Murtagh let out a sigh as he leaned his head back on the tree, looking up at the leaves that were high above him, softly rustling as the wind blew.

"I'm so bored." He complained, throwing the grain of grass away violently before he picked up another one, messing with that one too. Eragon looked at Murtagh, holding the frog close to his chest as he smiled.

"Me not!" he exclaimed, going back to messing with Albert. Murtagh looked at him at the corner of his eyes. How can he not be bored? What was so interesting about that frog that Eragon always found so entertaining. Murtagh shook his head as he raked his brain trying to find something interesting to do. With a jolt, he looked at Eragon with an evil smile.

"I know what!" he shouted, standing up and offering a hand to the toddler. Eragon took his hand, raising an eyebrow slightly at him. "Wanna hear a scary story Eragon?" he asked, adding, "Well of course, not before going back to the others." Eragon looked like he was thinking as he had his tongue stuck out and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Sure!" he squealed, face going back to normal.

"Great!" Murtagh grabbed his hand as he ran to the tent the others were in, that evil smile never leaving his face. They burst into the tent, startling the people in it. "Scary story time!" he shouted, leading Eragon to two empty chairs.

"Yes! Something to get me away from these dusty boring books!" Angela shouted with glee, shutting her book with a loud 'bang'.

"Yay! I go first!" Murtagh shouted, shuffling in his chair as he thought about a good story. "Okay," he said once he thought about a good story to tell. "once upon a time, there was an evil witch named Sally and a little farmer boy named Eragon."

"Saphiry! He has the same name as me!" Eragon shouted with joy. Saphira snorted in laughter as he nodded her giant head

_Yes Eragon. Yes he does._ Saphira responded.

"Anyway," Murtagh went on. "Eragon was a curious boy. He wondered into the forest one day and into Witch Sally's house. Being curious, he walked around the house, seeing dead toa-"

"Frogs! Frogs! Toads aren't real!" Angela interrupted. Murtagh sighed, nodding.

"_Frogs_. Eragon didn't pay much attention to the dead frogs as he went on and into a room." Eragon sat next to him, trembling with fear at each word he said.

"Saphiry! Make him stop!" he whimpered. The dragon put her head next to her Rider, Eragon latching on to it as he rubbed his face on her snout.

"Inside the room," he continued. "was a portal. The portal was black with a red rim. Inside that portal was…" at that moment, someone decided to enter the room making Orik-who has yet to speak-and Eragon shriek with terror. Arya closed the flap of the tent behind her, raising her eyebrow. Solembum ran up to her, eyes pleading as he asked,

_Please tell me you found the cure!_ Arya sighed as she shook her head, Solembum yelling in grief and sadness as she walked pass.

"Can I finish my story?" Murtagh asked, grumpy.

"Story?" Arya questioned. Angela nodded as she looked at the elf.

"Indeed. Murtagh here is telling us all a scary story, and yes you may continue as long as you do not mix frogs up with the word, 'toad'." Angela replied. Murtagh nodded as he continued.

"Inside the portal was… a pink unicorn with fairy dust!" at that, Orik and Eragon shouted with fear, earning a dumbfounded look from Arya, Angela, Solembum, and Saphira.

"Murtagh… who knew you are good at telling scary stories…" Orik whimpered, Eragon nodding in agreement.

**Preview of next chapter:**

**YOU CHOOSE!**


	12. Kidnapped Asparagus

**Hiya! Hiya! Haven't updated for some time… Happy April Fool's day! Anyway, thanks for the suggestions! I will put each suggestion in its own chapter and I give thanks to those who suggested! If you didn't get your suggestion up, that is probably because I already have something planed! Pleave a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Kidnapped Asparagus **

**~Murtagh and Angela~**

Angela looked at the five-year-old who now sported a creepy grin on his face.

"Murtagh… what do you have on your mind?" she asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms under her chest. She really didn't feel comfortable under the five-year-olds gaze. Something just screamed 'I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP!' in it. She really did not like it. Nope, not one bit.

"Angy, do you want to help me with something?" asked little Murtagh as he swayed a bit in the process to add some, 'cuteness.' Angela raised her eyebrow at him, not really liking where he was going with this. She also didn't really like the fact that he was asking her for help. Why didn't he just ask Eragon? His partner in crime? She didn't know, and she sure didn't want to find out. It would scare the living frogs out of her.

"Depends…" she drawled out, her eyes looking over the small boy suspiciously. Nope. She she's no weapons on him. That was good… she thinks…

"Instead of playing a prank on Eragon… I was thinking… you and me and scare him?" he asked her cutely. That wasn't too bad… or it was terribly bad. She wouldn't really know. All she knows is that he was asking her for help and not Solembum or Eragon.

"What kind of prank?" she asked, getting more into this suspicious prank that the child wanted to do.

"Oh, you know the usual. We pretend to kidnap Eragon." Murtagh said casually with a shrug as if it was nothing. Angela looked at him with her mouth agape in a shock expression.

"KIDNAP HIM! That's no prank! That's a crime!" she screeched, only to be shushed by Murtagh.

"Shhhh! You going to let all the pink elephants know!" he wined, eyes a tad bit angry.

"Pink… ele… phants…" Angela voiced, really confused by what the child was saying. Murtagh nodded happily.

"Yup! They are my brothers!" he cheered happily. Angela just stared at him, slowly taking some steps back.

"Um… I don't think I really want to kidnap someone anytime soon… no scratch that… _ever._" she said sternly. Murtagh groaned up at her, not liking her answer, but a nice sly smile form on his face.

"What would you do when I have your precious Oswald in my grasp?" he asked. Angela gasped in surprised, eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't." she said with shock. Murtagh nodded, smiling.

"Oh, but I would." he said with a smile. Angela sighed, giving up.

"Fine, but If I get caught, then I blame you."

* * *

**~With the soon to be kidnapped Eragon~**

Eragon played with Albert, humming to himself a made up tone as he made the stuff frog do some weird dance moves. He was pretty occupied with his work of making the pretty frog dance, that he didn't notice that Angela and Murtagh was sneaking up on him with a bag enough to fit him inside, but with enough room for him to struggle.

Eragon looked up at the sky with a soft smile, thinking how nice today was. It was calm and peaceful, nothing really eventful. A startled yelp came from him as his world turn black from being place in a bag.

"Huh?" he asked himself, looking around with confusion. Muffled voices were heard outside the bag. They sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it on the tip of his tongue. One sounded devious and sly while the other sounded panicked and worried for some reason. "Hello?" he asked, not fully grasping the situation he was in. "Do you want Fwoggy?" he asked, thinking they just wanted to play with Albert. "Oh! Do you want cwake?"

"He's so clueless!" he heard an excited voice squeal.

"I don't see how this is exciting…" the other one sounded confused and… something else. Eragon couldn't place it.

The next thing the little toddler knew, he was in a dark room tied up to a chair.

"Huh?" he asked, seeing to dark figures in front of him.

"Hey, Eragon wanna see something?" okay, that defiantly sounded like Murtagh. He was pretty sure.

"Let's at least untie him. I feel more like Gabby if he is tied." the other voice sounded like Angela, sighing with a tad bit of annoyance. He saw the smallest figure shrug, walk behind him and untie him.

"Sure. Now do you wanna see something Eragon?" he asked, sighing, but his voice held excitement. A little confused, but wanting to see what the other wanted to show him, he nodded.

"Uh-huh!" he shouted, bobbing his head up and down with a cute toothy smile alit on his young features. Light filled the room, confirming the two to be Angela and Murtagh. Murtagh held up something in his hand, taking a second for Eragon to realize what it was. It was an asparagus. Eragon's eyes widened in fear, seeing the green vegetal in his older brother's hand, shaking his head.

"No!" he screamed running out of the room as Murtagh chased him with the green vegetable. Angela followed the two, shaking her head a little.

The first person to even catch Eragon's eye, was Arya. Moving his small stubby feet forward, he flung himself at the elf, calling her nickname.

"Aryyyyy!" he screamed as he hugged her tight on the legs. Arya looked down at him, very confused why the toddler was clinging to her legs with Murtagh running their way with an asparagus in his hand. "Mury and Angy put me in a bag and tied me chaiw and and and thweatened me with with a plant!" he wailed, holding on to her more tightly. Ignoring the last part, Arya glared up at the two, stopping Murtagh from his running.

"You two kidnapped Eragon?" she asked in a deadly voice. Murtagh looked at Angela confused, then back at Arya. "I will not forgive. Better hope your death is quick." she growled.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Saphiry! Saphiry! Eary give Saphiry hug if Saphiry fly flys!"**

"**Hey, Eragon, do you see that red dot in the sky over there?"**

"**Murtagh! Where have you been? I've been looking for you forever! … Wait, why are you a five-year-old?"**

"**Today… hard… tired… NIGHT!"**


	13. Flying Red Dot

**Hiya! Hiya! Yay! A new chapter! Hope you Enjoy! Pleave a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**The Flying Red Dot **

Eragon and Murtagh walked up to the napping Saphira, big happy grins stretched on their faces. Eragon skipped up to her face, leaning in until he looked directly into her eyes, his smile stretching. He poked her nose softly, careful not to hurt her. Saphira opened her eyes slowly, blinking once she saw how close Eragon was to her.

_ Yes Eragon? _she asked, noticing Murtagh standing behind him. Eragon through his little arms up in the air as if to give her a hug.

"Saphiry! Saphiry! Eary give Saphiry hug if Saphiry fly flys!" he chirped happily. Saphira shook her head, not wanting to hurt her rider if she takes him to fly while he was like this. Eragon's smile turned into a frown as he dropped his arms beside him, sadly. Tears started to brim his eyes.

_ Sorry Eragon, we can't go 'fly fly'. _She told him gently, seeing that he was on the edge of crying. Eragon began sniffling, tears almost flooding his cheeks.

"B-but… Eary…. Wants f-fly fly…" he whimpered. Saphira started to panic. She didn't want to make her rider sad, but at the same time, she didn't want him to get harmed while flying on her back. She was in a real pickle if you asked her. Out a flood of panic, Saphira shouted,

_ Fine! I'll take you two flying! _The tears that brimmed Eragon's eyes disappeared instantly as he hugged Saphira's snout, happily.

"Yay!" he chirped happily. Saphira huffed, narrowing her eyes at how easily she let her rider deceive her.

* * *

**~Now Flying, Much to Saphira's Complaints~**

Eragon and Murtagh squealed with joy as Saphira glided through the sky. Saphira tried her best so that she wouldn't accidently drop both of them, so she went real slow and not that far up. Eragon and Murtagh jumped on her back, making her even more cautious.

"Hey, Eragon, do you see that red dot in the sky over there?" Murtagh asked, pointing to a slowly growing dot in the sky. Eragon and Saphira both looked to see where he was pointing, and indeed, a red dot was coming their way. Eragon gasped in surprised, eyes growing wide.

"The boggy monstew." he said breathlessly. Saphira snorted, amused at Eragon.

Once the dot got bigger, the three of them suddenly realized who it was.

_ Thorn? _Saphira asked as she now flew in front of him. Thorn nodded a greeting to Saphira.

_ Saphira, have you by any chance seen Murtagh? He just ran off. I have no idea where he is. _He sounded really worried. A low grumble came from Saphira, signaling her laughter, she gestured to her back to where Murtagh sat perched behind Eragon, who looked at Thorn with disappointment. What could he say? He really wanted it to be the boggy monstew.

"Thorn!" Murtagh shouted with joy at spotting his dragon.

_ Murtagh! Where have you been? I've been looking for you forever! … Wait, why are you a five-year-old? _Thorn tilted his head in confusion, making Eragon giggle at how funny he looked like that. _Eragon? You're a two-year-old? What's going on here? _He asked in confusion as he recognized who the toddler was.

_ It's really hard to explain. Eragon woke up like that and Murtagh came to us, saying the same thing. _ Saphira explained with a sigh, shaking her head softly. Thorn nodded, not really comprehending it, but didn't want to ask again.

_ O-okay then... _he said, his eyes never leaving the giggling two-year-old Eragon and beaming happily five-year-old Murtagh.

* * *

**~Back at Camp Place…~**

Saphira landed with Thorn beside her. Eragon and Murtagh jumped off her back quickly, giggling the whole time. Murtagh quickly ran to stand beside Thorn, hugging his snout.

_ Today… Hard… Tired… NIGHT! _Saphira announced, plopping on the ground and instantly falling asleep. Eragon instantly started to poke her side softly with a stick, careful not to wake her up.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Hey, Eragon, wanna learn something?"**

"**Ma ma! I know ma ma!"**

"**You really need to teach him how to say magic right and not 'ma ma.'"**

"**Ow! Ow! Stop poking me with your stick!"**


	14. Spell Caster Eragon

**Hiya! I actually had real fun with this chapter… It took me like thirty minutes to write… wow. Well anyway, I want to tell you guys something! Me and my friend (Shadowdragon1317) are making a story together! It's not up yet, but it will be soon so keep an eye out for 'New Girl, New Cat' It's going to be real funny and cute, kinda like this story! Also, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Pleave a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Eragon the Spell Caster**

Eragon peered over the table while standing on his tip toes as he watched Angela mixed weird potions of different sorts together with Solembum taking a nap on the chair not so far away. Murtagh was with Orik and Arya while Saphira took Thorn out on a fly to fully explain things to him about Eragon and Murtagh's little… _situation. _

"Angy…" Eragon muttered under his breath, eyes never leaving her hands as she fiddled with flask that had different colors in them. Angela hummed in responds as she slightly looked at Eragon.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking back to what she was doing before she twirled around to stir some ingredients in her caldron.

"Can you make Soley pouf pouf in to a fwoggy?" he asked sweetly, tilting his head slightly to the side with wide eyes. Angela whirled around and put her hands on her knees while she smiled sweetly at Eragon.

"Why would you want… _Soley-_" she tried to hide her giggles at that before she continued. "Into a frog?" Eragon smiled brightly at her, showing his teeth as he pointed back at the sleepy frog.

"Soley might become happy happy instead of grumpy grumpy!" When Eragon said 'grumpy grumpy' his voice became low. Angela giggled softly as a thought came to her mind.

"Hey, Eragon, wanna learn something?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Eragon became very fascinated with this as his eyes widened in excitement.

"Me learn! Me learn!" he hollered only for Angela to quiet him down with soft shushing.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you a really simple spell… you hear?" she asked, only to get a nod in responds. She leaned in close to Eragon and started to whisper in his ear. The only thought that raced through her mind was, _Haha! 'Soley' is going to have it in for him!_

* * *

**~Some magic here, and some magic here and *pouf* here we are sometime later with no Harry~**

* * *

"Ary! Ary!" Eragon shouted, running towards the elf with a great big smile on his face while Angela and Solembum trailed not so far behind. In Eragon's hand was a stick that he held tightly to.

"Yes Eragon?" Arya asked. Murtagh stopped giving Orik the mud pies he was trying to feed the dwarf, and turned around wanting to know what his tiny brother wanted to show Arya.

"Ma ma! I know ma ma!" he shouted in joy, stopping in front of Arya. Arya bent down to look at him, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Ma ma?" she questioned him.

_He means magic. _Solembum replied gruffly. _This idiot here decided to teach the brat some magic._ He jerked his head to Angela as he stopped with a twitch of his ears and whiskers.

"Hey! I thought it would be interesting!" Angela defended, crossing her arms smugly as she turned her nose up and away from Solembum, sniffling slightly.

_How is it interesting to destroy the world? We already have one person to do it! We don't need to add an annoying toddler to the mix! Are you trying to add torture to it? _Solembum shouted with a hiss. Angela glared at him, growling a bit herself.

"Eragon is just an innocent toddler! He won't destroy the world or anything!" she retorted.

_Yes! A toddler with evil intentions to destroy me! And he really isn't a toddler at all! He's sixteen! Ya' hear deaf witch? SIXTEEN!_

"I hear you tone-deaf kitty box!"

_I'm not a kitty box! Where did you get that from?!_

"Kitty box!"

_Deaf witch!_

"Kitty box!"

_Deaf witch!_

"SHUT UP BEFORE I HIT YOU BOTH ON THE HEAD WITH A HAMMER!" Orik screamed, picking up a hammer that was conveniently right next to him for some reason. Solembum and Angela both slumped in obedience, muttering 'yes sir' at the same time. "Good," Orik replied, hitting the hammer softly against the palm of his hand. "I didn't want to murder in front of two children." And with that, he sat back down while Murtagh tried to shove a mud pie in his mouth while looking at the scene at the same time.

"So… what magic did Angela teach you?" Arya asked, looking back at Eragon. Eragon beamed at her as he started to twirl around with the stick raised above him.

"Speahial ma ma!" he shouted in joy, eyes never leaving the stick above him.

"You really neet to teach him how to say magic right and not 'ma ma'." Orik commented as he tried shoving the mud pie away from his face.

"I wanna learn magic!" Murtagh shouted, never leaving his attempt at feeding Orik his special 'Chocolate Delight of the Moon' desert he made himself.

"Ma ma!" Eragon shouted, poking Solembum with the stick in the head, annoying the cat. "Ma ma!" he shouted again.

_Ow! Ow! Stop poking me with your stick! _He shouted, trying to dodge by hiding behind Angela, who would just get out of the way for Eragon to poke him again while shouting 'ma ma!' over and over again. This soon lead to Solembum chasing Eragon around while he giggled, Murtagh trying out a new 'dish' on Orik, Angela drawling on Orik's head with sharpie, Orik fighting for his life, and Arya sitting down reading a book.

Soon enough, Saphira and Thorn decided to fly in, only to see this chaotic mess.

_What did we miss?_

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Solem! Solem! We made you something!"**

"**Stop throwing food at me! Argh!" **

"**I'm not cleaning this up."**

"**Me cook! Me cook! Yay!"**


	15. Pure Mayhem

**Hiya! Yay! Me did it me did it! Hear that Eragon! Me did it! Yay! Please a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Pure Mayhem**

Solembum was yet again left to take care of the two children and already wanted to kill himself just in one second of being alone with them. Arya didn't want to take care of the two, no, she wanted 'Personal Arya Time', Orik was trying to get the mud out of his mouth from Murtagh's 'food' and didn't want to be near both of them just in case they wanted to feed him mud again, Angela… well… Solembum had no idea where Angela was. She was either doing something dangerous that the two little children shouldn't be around, or being an Angela just in general. All in all, Solembum really didn't want to know where she went, he was pretty content in not knowing. Saphira went out to hunt with Thorn who was still confused about the whole 'Murtagh and Eragon turned into little kids' thing, so Saphira had to clarify it as best as she could to him.

Solembum sighed as he laid his head on top of his tail, closing his eyes briefly and relaxing in the very quiet tent he was in. Wait a minute… quiet tent? His eyes snapped open as he jerked up, looking around frantically but seeing no sign of an activity from the two little horrors. Oh, Arya, Angela, and Saphira were definitely going to kill him for sure. Why was he left with this job in the first place? He was going to kill whoever decided this _wonderful _idea, and he was going to make sure they _suffer_.

_Eragon, Murtagh? _He shouted, jumping off the table he was perched on and looking around the tent to see neither toddler nor child in sight. _This is not good. _He muttered to himself, shaking his head. _Not good at all. _He made his way out of the tent, hoping to find the two before the others had the chance and skin him. _I can't let anyone know unless I want them to give Eragon Brisingr to play with me._ He shuddered at the mere thought of the toddler just uttering the name around him. He wouldn't have fur for months. And he loved his fur. He loved it dearly.

"Solem! Solem! We made you something!" He heard a familiar child yell to him. He looked behind him to see Murtagh and Eragon running at him, Murtagh holding something behind his back, scaring Solembum to the tip of his tail. When the children reached him, he noted the giddy smiles on their faces and the twinkle of not good mischief in their eyes. Hopefully they had not found Brisingr. Oh, please let them not find that blasted sword!

_W-what did you make me? _He asked hesitantly, his ears flattening behind his head in slight fear. Eragon's smile widen in excitement as he bounced in spot.

"Spag! Spag! We made spag!" he cheered happily. Solembum's ears perked up in half curiosity and horror.

_Spag? _He questioned with a slight tilt of his head. Murtagh nodded, eyes twinkling even more in scary mischief.

"Yup! Spaghetti!" He held out a plate of messed up noodles, sauce that Solembum was even questioning if that was sauce considering it was pink and green, a color that no food that is edible should be, plus the meatballs didn't look like meatballs, they looked like… the cookie monster decided to regurgitate cookies in the process. (A/N: No cookies were harmed in the process of making spaghetti. Well at least I hope. I wasn't there when they made it.)

_What's that? _Solembum asked, too afraid to even be near the thing they deemed as edible.

"Spaghetti!" They cheered in union, well at least Murtagh said spaghetti, Eragon just cheered 'spag spag' over and over as he jumped around everywhere. Solembum was going to have to check if the toddler had any disorder he needed to know about. He'll have to contact Roran once this all was done with.

_Are you sure? It doesn't look like spaghetti… _Oh, Solembum shouldn't have said that, because that made Murtagh angry. Murtagh frowned and grabbed a hand full of spaghetti and started to shuck it at Solembum. _Stop throwing food at me! Argh! _He shouted, trying to dodge the flying food, some going in his mouth and making him swallow on accident. He would have to go to the doctor to make sure nothing bad was in that. After long moments of Murtagh throwing the spaghetti, he stopped and looking around.

"I'm not cleaning this up." Murtagh said with a slight nod to himself before he turned around.

"Me cook! Me cook! Yay!" Eragon cheered as he followed his brother with a giant smile. Off to the doctor for Solembum!

**~Meanwhile~**

Orik stumbled into his tent after brushing his teeth for the umpteenth time that day. He stumbled to his bed, wanting to take a nap, but he couldn't pull the blankets up to do so. He looked down to see… his blankets duck taped to the bed and he instantly knew who it was that did so.

"ERAGON! MURTAGH!"

**~Outside Orik's tent~**

"Oreo loves duck duck! Huh Mury?" Eragon asked happily. Murtagh nodded, smiling to himself.

"We are the best inventors ever Eragon!"

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Arya! You take care of Eragon! I'm not!"**

"**So, Eragon what do you want to do?" **

"**Not to self, never play hide and seek with Eragon when he's two. He's a good hider."**

"**Night night… Ary…"**


	16. Arya's Day of Toddlers

**Hiya! I got the idea of Eragon saying 'nin nin' from the anime Fairy Tail in one of the first few episodes Natsu and Happy are pretending to be Ninja's. Well anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Arya's Day of Toddlers**

Arya stood in front of the table with crossed arms while Angela, Orik, Solembum, Saphira, and Thorn sat down in front of her, well Saphira and Thorn just put their heads in the tent since they were too big. Next to Saphira, Eragon sat there playing with Albert while Murtagh sat next to Thorn, making a picture of Thorn that looked a lot more like a bug than a dragon.

"All right," Arya started, looking at everyone in the room.

"Who will take care of Eragon and Murtagh today?" she asked. When she looked to where Solembum was seated on the table, she saw the spot empty with no trace of the werecat anywhere. _Okay, one down but I still have four more. _Arya thought.

"Sorry, I'm experimenting with something that might explode today and going to try and find a cure through the old books I found in the village a few miles away, so, I'm out." Angela gave Arya an apologetic smile before she sat up and excused herself from the tent, making Arya sigh. Arya looked at Orik with slight hope, but he looked at her with wide eyes, shaking his head making it look like it was about to fall off.

"Arya! You take care of Eragon! I'm not!" he shouted. Arya raised her eyebrows curiously at him as he stood up.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"He found Brisingr yesterday and I told him the name of the sword. When he said it, I saw my life flash before my eyes!" His eyes were wild now as he started to shake at the memory.

"Well, what about Murtagh then?" Murtagh perked up at the mention of his name, but when he saw no one looking at him, he went back to drawing the Thorn like bug.

"No! He almost choked me with his new recipe of torture!"

_I will. _Thorn spoke up, making both Arya and Orik look at him. _Well, he is my Rider, so it will only be appropriate if I did look after him and I now got the full grasp of this… situation._

"Great! Murtagh, go with Thorn, he's going to look after you today." Murtagh nodded as he stood up with paper and crayons in hand and exited the tent while Orik went his own way, muttering to himself about having to find a better place for Brisingr. "Saphira, will you take Eragon?" Arya asked as she looked at the great big blue dragon. Saphira shook her head.

_Sorry, I have to make sure Thorn doesn't do anything too dangerous around Murtagh and I don't have enough time to watch Eragon while trying to make sure Thorn doesn't accidently step on Murtagh. _

"But he's your Rider."

_Yes, I know. I'll watch him tomorrow, but not while Murtagh has the danger of death with Thorn watching him. _Arya sighed but nodded her head as she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Yes, yes, alright. Go and make sure Thorn doesn't kill Murtagh before we find the cure." Saphira gave another apology before she left the tent, leaving Eragon and Arya alone.

"Alright who—" She opened her eyes to look around but only saw Eragon looking up at her with wide adorable eyes. "Looks like I'm the one who is taking care of you today." She sighed as she walked over to Eragon and bent down to look at him in the eyes. "So, Eragon what do you want to do?" Eragon beamed up at her in excitement as he jumped up with Albert clutched to his chest.

"Hid 'n' Seek! Hide 'n' Seek!" he cheered happily. Arya nodded, smiling gently at him, patting his head gently.

"Okay Eragon, why don't you hide and I count?" Eragon nodded and ran off. Before he exited the tent he looked at Arya with serious big brown eyes that could make any girl squeal from the cuteness it held.

"Imma ninja. Be wawned." He slowly walked out of the tent, eyes always on Arya. "Nin nin. Nin nin." And with that, he disappeared from sight with Albert clinched tightly to his chest. Arya blinked, barley processing what just happened.

"Uhh…" Was all she could say before she covered her eyes hesitantly and started to count to twenty.

* * *

**~Ten minutes later~**

"Eragon!" Arya called out, looking under and within everything that came within sight, but she just couldn't find the brown hair little adorable toddler anywhere. "Note to self, never play hide and seek with Eragon when he's two. He's a good hider." she told herself as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I swear he can stay hidden forever if he could." Arya said, going off to find Eragon once more.

When she finally found the toddler, he was inside a chest with Albert still clinched tightly to his chest as he looked up at Arya giggling and holding out his arms for her to pick him up. Arya smiled as she picked the toddler up and swung him in the hair as he giggled more.

"I found you Eragon!" she cooed as he laughed even more, Arya now settling him on her hip. When she went outside with Eragon firmly on her hip, she realized it was night time. "Let's get you something to eat before we put you to bed." And with that, they went off to the cook's tent.

* * *

**~After Dinner with Eragon in Bed~**

Eragon was snuggled cozily in bed with Albert still at his chest as he stared up at Arya with sleepy eyes as she smoothed down his hair and placed a gently kiss on top of his head with a smile.

"Me had fun…" Eragon said in a sleepy voice.

"I bet you did." Arya responded quietly as Eragon snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Twank you Ary Ary…" His eyes fluttered close, Eragon losing the battle with sleep. "Night night… Ary…" And with that, the small toddler fell asleep. Arya placed one last kiss on his forehead as she stood up to leave.

"Night Eragon, sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite!" she whispered as she closed the flap to the tent.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Eragon! Eragon! Wake up!"**

"**Nin nin! Nin nin!"**

"**Stop disturbing my beauty sleep!"**

"**Mury! Mury! You in twouuuuuble."**


	17. Solembum's Torture

**Hiya! Yay! The stick returns! Please a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Solembum's Torture**

Eragon peacefully slept on his bed hugging Albert securely to his chest. Unbeknownst to him, his five-year-old brother Murtagh was wide awake and slipping inside of his tent. Eragon snored on, rolling over so his back faced Murtagh, sighing contently in his sleep.

Murtagh slowly tip toed towards Eragon, knowing that if he made one loud clatter, Saphira will scold him for coming in the dead of night trying to wake up his brother. She would also scold him for being awake and awaking her at this _ungodly _hour.

Reaching Eragon's bed, Murtagh stood up on his toes and started to shake Eragon lightly to wake him up.

"Eragon!" he whispered. Eragon moaned slightly but snuggled farther into the warmth of his sheets. Growing a tad bit irritated and impatient, Murtagh shook him a bit more roughly. "Eragon! Eragon! Wake up!" he all but shouted keeping in mind about not waking Saphira. Drowsily, Eragon sat up rubbing his eyes with one hand still loosely around Albert as he yawned. Once he was able to get his barring's, Eragon looked at Murtagh with a tilt of his head.

"Mury?" he asked with sleep still heavy in his voice. Murtagh nodded putting a finger to his lips to tell Eragon to be quiet.

"Yes, it's me Eragon." Murtagh confirmed. A small mischievous smile crept up on Murtagh's lips, making Eragon fully awake. "I've got an idea. It involves victims." Wide eyed, Eragon hopped off the bed still in his long night shirt looking at Murtagh.

"We going kill?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side. Murtagh shrugged, his smile disappearing.

"I guess so, cause we are going to kill peoples sleep." Murtagh replied. As creepy as it was, an evil smile curled up on Eragon's lips as he started to chuckle darkly, making his older brother step backwards with wide fearful eyes.

"Yay." Eragon looked back up at Murtagh, innocence covering up his creepy crawly evil side.

"Please don't do that again. Save that for when we 'play' with Solembum tomorrow cause you will be the evil dragon." Murtagh told his brother. Eragon frowned in disappointment, not happy in what Murtagh had just said.

"Dwagon nice nice! Saphiry is nice nice! Me no wanna be ewil dwagon!" Eragon whined tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. Murtagh sighed in exasperation, shaking his head.

"Fine, you can be the evil Galby." Eragon smiled at that.

"Gal Gal already ewil!" he shouted only to be shushed by Murtagh for being so loud.

"Now follow my lead." Murtagh whispered as they silently slipped out of the tent. Eragon started to tip toe as a ninja would in his mind, smiling in excitement.

"Nin nin! Nin nin!" he whispered making Murtagh roll his eyes affectionately at his brother.

They came to a stop in front of Angela's tent, Murtagh telling Eragon to stay here. "Why?" asked a confused Eragon.

"Because, you have to wake up Angela and Solembum while I go wake up Arya and try to wake Orik up if I manage to escape." Murtagh explained. Eragon nodded as Murtagh stalked off to Arya's tent, leaving the little boy alone out in the not so chilly night air.

A smile once again adorning his face, Eragon slipped into the tent undetected almost running into the table that was filled with flasks, potions, books, and other stuff. Once he walked around the table that was ever so close to the entrance, Eragon started to make out shapes of a sleeping Angela and Solembum. Wanting his first victim to be the werecat, Eragon tip toed over to the slumbering form, his evil look once again on his face.

When he reached for the werecat, Eragon noticed his tail lazily swishing back and forth making that the prime target in Eragon's mind. Reaching out tentatively, Eragon griped the tail hard and yank, making the werecat jump up in surprise and yowl his lungs dry. Eragon started to giggle thinking that in his mind all of this was very funny. Solembum turned around with his fur puffed up and eyes wide as he started to hiss at the boy who just giggled at his expense.

_Stop disturbing my beauty sleep! _He shouted at Eragon. Eragon only tilted his head and smiled sweetly as a stick magically appeared in his hands. Solembum's eyes widened in fear at seeing the stick just poof out of nowhere into Eragon's hands and started to back up. _Eragon, no, be a good little demon! Eragooooon! _Eragon paid no heed to the werecat's warnings as he started to whack and poke Solembum with a stick resulting in the two running around the room in circles with Solembum yelling 'demon' over and over again as little Eragon just giggled in glee. Upon hearing the commotion in her tent, Angela woke up and looked at what was happening, too tired to help the werecat out even as he called for her help.

_Eragon! _Whimpered Solembum as he looked back at the boy with tears in his eyes. _Please put down the stick! _Eragon shook his head as Arya and Orik chose that moment to enter the tent with Murtagh being held by the back collar of his night shirt. Murtagh smiled brightly at Eragon giving him thumbs up as Eragon continued to whack and prod Solembum much to the werecat's dislike.

Eragon stopped as he looked up at Arya and Orik's angry face, pointing at Murtagh with his stick.

"Mury! Mury! You in twouuuuuble."

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Has anyone seen Eragon?"**

"**Eragon, put the sword down. I repeat, put the sword down and do not utter the name."**

"**Mury! Mury! Fire!"**

"**Eragon! Put the sword down and walk slowly away from it! If you do as I say, I'll make you cookies!"**


	18. Brisingr's Day Out

**Hiya! Yay! Another chapter! Hurry! And I got a hundred(and one) reviews for this story! Yippee! Please a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE**

* * *

**Brisingr's Day Out**

Saphira looked around the camp not seeing her tiny de-aged Rider anywhere. It was her turn to watch him, which she was doing a perfect job until he just magically disappeared into thin air and out of her watchful eyes. She had been searching for him for about ten minutes without such luck until she spotted Arya, Murtagh, Orik, Angela, and Thorn, Solembum probably hiding someplace where the two children wouldn't find and torture him.

_Has anyone seen Eragon? _Saphira asked as she approached the group. Everyone but Murtagh looked up at her.

"No… why?" Angela asked beside Murtagh who was trying his best to climb all over Thorn who looked slightly agitated at this. Saphira shuffled her feet, her massive head looking away in slight shame.

_Well… _She started. _I let my eyes off of him just for a few moments… and… I can't seem to find him anywhere. _She explained as she looked at them.

"Have you checked his tent?" Orik asked. Saphira looked at him blankly as she blinked suddenly released that, no, she hadn't checked his tent of all places, quickly running off to said toddlers tent where she knew he would be.

_Eragon! _She shouted as she peered through his tent flap to see the child's back turned to her and holding something long in his hands. _Eragon, what do have? _Saphira asked as she put her head farther into the tent. Eragon turned around to face her, showing her his shinning blue sharp dangerous sword. Did she mention sharp and dangerous?

"Swowd!" he squealed as he dangerously swung the sword in the air, bringing Saphira in to panic. She almost had a heart-attack when the sword almost somehow fell onto the brown haired little boys head.

_Eragon, put the sword down. I repeat, put the sword down and do not utter the name. _Saphira said in a panic yet stern voice as Eragon's big brown eyes looked at her with mischief shinning in his eyes.

"Brisingr!" Eragon shouted, the sword incasing itself in a brilliant blue flame. Too much panic and fear overwhelmed Saphira making her faint as Eragon ran out of the tent with the blue sharp dangerous sharp sword in his hands giggling the whole time to only god knows where. But one thing was sure. Everyone, and I mean _everyone _even big bad ol' Galby is going to pee their pants running away scarred forever. Cause a two-year-old wielding a sharp sword that when the name is barely even muttered by the user who is said two-year-old, is the scariest of sights anyone could witness bringing nightmares to all.

* * *

**~Ten Minutes and Some Tents Burned Down Later~**

Eragon was enjoying the new poky sharp thing he had found! It was in a chest labeled 'Brisingr', so he thought that must be the pointy sharp blue thing's name! It was funny too, whenever he said the sharp-pointy-blue-thing's name, a pretty blue fire comes from it. It was the coolest sharp-pointy-blue-thingy ever.

Eragon stopped as he heard some very familiar voices and decided to walk over to where he heard them, smiling happily as the sword was in his grasp, leaving a slight trail in the dirt from where he dragged it. Soon enough he saw Angela, Orik, Arya, Murtagh, and Thorn playing something unknown to him. Oh! Maybe he should show them the sharp-pointy-blue-thingy! Yes, he shall show them the sharp-pointy-blue-thingy!

With that in mind, Eragon walked up to his older brother without being noticed.

"Mury! Mury! Fire!" Eragon shouted as he muttered the sharp-pointy-blue-thingy's name. Murtagh stared in wonder as the sword burst into blue flames earning the attention of the others who gaped at Eragon in fear, surprise, and panic.

"Eragon!" screeched Angela as they slowly walked over to the toddler for safety's sake. "Eragon, listen to me," she said slowly. "Put down the sword!" Eragon shook his head at her. Orik, not having much patience as the next guy was giving Eragon his warning glare.

"Eragon! Put the sword down and walk slowly away from it! If you do as I say, I'll make you cookies!" Eragon looked at Orik, then the sharp-pointy-blue-thingy, then at Orik again, smiling as he did exactly as the dwarf said.

"Cwookies now?"

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Has anyone seen one of my potions? It has gone missing…"**

"**Um… Why does Eragon and Murtagh have cat ears and tails Angela?"**

"**I found it! Found it!"**

"**Good, humans are better than muntants."**


	19. Missing Cat-Children

**Hiya! I… I think I made the longest chapter I have ever made for this story… I can't say if I'm surprised or what… I… I don't know… Oh, by the way, I'm too lazy to proof read since I spent an hour straight writing this and I want to take a nice shower, so I apologize if there is any mistakes! Please a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE**

* * *

**Missing Cat-Children**

Angela brushed aside the flap to her tent as she walked inside to see Solembum dozing off on her bed like normal. Lazy cat. Never helps her out in anything, he doesn't even like Eragon as a cute little innocent, adorable, funny, childish, silly, did she mention adorable? Toddler. Hating the little cutie was not an option in her case.

Softly smiling at the thought of the cute Eragon, Angela made her way to her potion table to see that, surprisingly, one of her newest and most prized(at the moment that is) potions was not there. Looking up from the table and to where Solembum dozed lazily, she threw a ball of yarn at him, successfully waking him up.

"Solem, have you seen my newest potion that I made yesterday?" she asked the cat as he just hissed at her for throwing the yarn at him. He stuffed his paws under his chest and draped his black tail in front of him as he stared at her through have lidded eyes.

_No, maybe one of the devils took it to try and make Orik into the mermaid king again. _He replied as he dozed off into slumber once more. Angela pouted as she put her hands on her hips for the 'useful' information the werecat 'helpfully' gave her.

"That lazy fat cat." she muttered under her breath as she through another, bigger, ball of yarn at him as she exited the tent.

Angela made her way to one of the bigger tents where she knew Arya, Orik, Saphira, and Thorn would be watching over the two Rider's-turned-children.

"Has anyone seen one of my potions? It has gone missing…" Angela said, brushing the tent flap away only to see that the tent was… empty. "Where is everyone?" she muttered as she looked around with furrowed eyebrows.

"Eragon! Murtagh!" She turned around to see Arya looking around a group of trees and bushes not far off.

"Hey, Arya!" Angela called as she ran up to her, waving. Arya looked up from where she was looking inside the bush for Eragon and Murtagh. Standing up, brushing away imaginary dirt, Arya waved back at Angela as she met her halfway.

"Have you by any chance seen Eragon and Murtagh?" asked the elf hopefully. Angela shook her head with furrowed eyebrows.

"No… I was looking for you guys because one of my potions… have gone… missing…." Arya's and Angela's eyes widened as they both knew that with one of Angela's potion's missing and both children was not a good mix. Not at all. The world might end with that mix.

"Oh, no." they said in unison as they ran off in a hurry, trying to find them faster.

* * *

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

Arya and Angela stopped in front of the last tent they have not searched in yet out of breath.

"This is the last place we haven't searched." Angela said between pants of breath as both girls looked at the tent, almost afraid to go in and see the end of the world.

"I'm surprised the rest haven't searched this tent either." Arya commented as she regained her breath. Angela looked up at her after she looked around a little bit.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Angela asked. Arya shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing herself.

"I don't know. Last I heard, Saphira and Thorn were going to search by air and Orik was going to search in the forest and near the stream the two have taken a liking to." she replied. Angela nodded as they both faced the opening to the tent knowing that the two mischievous children were probably in there.

"Then this is the last place anyone has checked." Arya hummed in agreement as she stepped forward and flung open the flap, entering besides Angela.

"Eragon! Murtagh! Are you here?" she called out, only to freeze beside the witch in pure shock. Right before them was a sight Arya has never ever seen no matter how many strange sights the elf has seen in her life time. "Angela…?" Arya asked in a shocked whisper.

"Yes?" Angela replied breathlessly.

"Um… Why do Eragon and Murtagh have cat ears and tails Angela?" she asked, casting a quick glance at her before her eyes landed on the two giggling children. Eragon had a pair of brown ears with white tips on his head along with the same colored of tail while Murtagh and black-grayish tent of ears and tail that had a light smoky gray tip.

"Well… I wanted to try something out on Solembum when he turns into a human child… but I see I didn't have to to know that it would have the same effect as… well, you know…" She gestured her hand at the two who rolled around on the ground having to found a big ball of yarn and deeming it as fun.

"Go and find something that can turn them back, I'll keep an eye on the two…" Arya demanded as Angela quickly nodded and left the tent.

Sighing, Arya walked up to the two catified-turned children. Really, these two have been turned into everything lately! What's next? Them turning into girls? Oh… better not jinxes it…

"Eragon, Murtagh, explain yourselves on why you decided to turn into… cat-beings?" Arya said, catching their attentions.

"Mury Mury wanted to pway with spell pwotwions! Meow!" Eragon explained happily.

"I never understand why you ever go along with Murtagh's stupid idea's." Arya sighed as she rubbed her forehead, feeling an upcoming headache.

"Eragon! Tag your it! Meow!" Murtagh cheered as he tagged his brother.

"Me no wanna play boring game! Me no wanna play boring game! Meow!"

* * *

**~Sometime Later and a Major Headache~**

"Arya! Arya!" Angela cried as she burst through the tent. "I found it! I found it!" The three occupants looked up to see Angela holding a flask filled with blue swirling liquid and purple gas. As to why the gas was purple while the liquid was blue, was a mystery all in itself. Arya sighed in relief as she sat up from the chair she sat in.

"Good, humans are better than mutants." she commented, making Angela pout.

"Aw, I think mutants are amazing!" Arya rolled her eyes as she took the flask away from her.

"That's not the problem right now." she said as she walked up to the two toddlers. "Drink this and I'll make you both strawberry cake." Both of their faces lit up at the promise of cake as they quickly drowned it, a white light engulfing them only to disappear to show perfectly normal Eragon and Murtagh. Arya smiled as she sat down in her chair. "Finally, mutant children are a hassle to take care of."

* * *

**Preview of the ****final ****chapter:**

"**Ugg, I have such a headache…"**

"**E-Eragon?!"**

"**You two were devil children. I'm afraid that you scared me more than my pride would allow me to say."**

"**Never again shall we speak of this."**


	20. Finale Chapter- Back in Place

**Hiya! This is the last and finale chapter! I had so much fun writing this! First, I like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story, also the ones who gave me ideas on what to write for the next chapter! I really appreciated it! Well, I'm not going to hold onto you guys much longer… so here's the chapter! Please enjoy the last chapter! I'll miss you guys! Please a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE**

* * *

**Final Chapter- Back in Place**

A silent pain filled moan filled the tent as a boy around sixteen years of age sat up in bed rubbing his forehead. His brown hair was extremely messy and him rubbing his head out of shear pain didn't help at all really.

"Ugg, I have such a headache…" he croaked as he opened his eyes to look around the tent, his brown eyes landing on the stuff frog that layed on his lap. Forgetting his pain for a few moments, his picked up the frog in confusion. "What's this doing here?" he asked himself with a slight tilt of his head as he inspected it closely. "Isn't this…. Angela's?" His eyes narrowed only for him to shrug as he got out of the bed with the frog still in hand. "Guess I'll go give it back to her…" he mumbled. Before he could even put his shoes on, a certain witch decided to run into the tent happily.

"Eragon!" she squealed loudly making the teen wince in pain as his head pounded harder against his skull. "Guess what I found!" Angela cried in a sing-song voice. Eragon glared at her, Angela yet to realize that he was back to being a sixteen-year-old.

"Angy-I mean Angela," he quickly corrected himself, finding that a tad bit weird. The witch turned around in shock as her eyes widened at seeing the familiar Rider instead of a two-year-old. "Why did you burst in here squealing like a little schoolgirl?" Eragon questioned her. Angela stayed silent for a few moments before she walked towards him and poked his forehead to see if he was real or not. "Ow! Don't do that!" Eragon shouted in annoyance.

"E-Eragon?!" Angela whispered in surprised. Eragon raised his eyebrow at her, wondering why she was so shocked at seeing him. Twirling slightly around in spot, looking down at himself as if he was seeing if he was himself before he stopped and looked at Angela with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yup, I'm Eragon." he replied, nodding his head in affirmation. Before another word could be uttered, Angela grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the tent in a hurry.

"Arya! Orik! Saphira" she shouted in a hurry. "Come quickly! Now!" At the demand, the three walked up to Angela only to freeze in spot.

"Angela… is that…" Orik trailed off, pointing at Eragon. Angela nodded her head at him before releasing her hold on Eragon.

"You guys are acting as if I suddenly died and came back to life." Eragon chuckled lightly. Saphira nudged him affectionately with her nuzzle.

_Well, you kinda can say that. _She mussed, a low rumbling coming from her throat. Eragon raised his eyebrow at her in confusion. _For, well, the past month, you've been turned into a toddler. A two-year-old to be precise. _Saphira explained. Eragon looked mortified at that as he tensed up.

"I-I…. What?" he stuttered, hoping he heard Saphira right. Arya sighed a she put her hand on her hip.

"You were turned into a toddler Eragon, and you weren't the only one." Eragon turned his attention to her, wanting to know who else was in the same predicament.

"Who else was—"

"Murtagh." Orik replied for him. Eragon felt his eyebrow twitch unconsciously that.

"How would you know Mury-Murtagh," He coughed to himself as if clearing his throat as his ears burned in embarrassment at the snickers he received. "How would you know he turned into a child?" Eragon asked shuffling his feet as they continued to smile at him in amusement.

"Cause, he decided to show up along with Thorn." Angela said with a hint of mischievousness. Oh no. That, that right there was _not _a good sign. "Eragon, do you miss your big brother Mury? Do you wanna go pway with Soley and him? I bet you could teach him ma ma!"Angela cooed in a baby voice. Eragon flushed red with total embarrassment as the memories of the past month started to flash in his mind, making him more embarrassed.

"Ange-"

"Aw! What happened to Angy?" Angela feigned sadness until her eyes trailed down to his hand where he still held onto the frog, a cruel smile twisting on her lips. "Looks like someone wants to pway pway with Fwoggy!" she sang in merriment.

"Angy!" Eragon cried out in disbelief, only to slap a hand over his mouth in surprise, his eyes wide. Saphira rumbled her deep growl-like-laugh while the rest finally left streams of laughter feel the air, Orik and Angela clutching at their sides as tears ran down their face while Arya tried to compose her laughter behind her hand. If possible, Eragon turned a scarlet red as his friends laughed at him. "Stop laughing!" he shouted, but they paid no heed to him. "I mean it!"

"Aw, is someone going to cwy? Why don't we get big brother Mury to cheer you up with his mud pies!" Angela cooed as she finally stopped her laughter, only to fall to the ground in a new fit.

"Why are you guys laughing? And why am I here? Where's Thorn?" a new voice asked them as he came walking up. Everyone turned their attention to the newly showed up Murtagh, Solembum trailing behind him.

"Apparently we were turned into children…" Eragon muttered in embarrassment. Murtagh looked at him in confusion, but felt wise enough not to question anything at the moment, hopefully he would remember… which he did, turning as red as Eragon.

"Oh…" was all Murtagh could say as Eragon nodded in agreement.

_You two were devil children. I'm afraid that you scared me more than my pride would allow me to say. _Solembum finally spoke up, sitting down and casually licking his as if it was a normal day occurrence.

"Aw, Soley is just gwumy because wittle Eragon won't pway pway with him." Angela cooed making the werecat hiss at her in annoyance.

_Shut it witch! _He hissed as he went back to grooming his tail. Eragon cough, catching everyone's attention.

"Um…" he started hesitantly, looking anywhere but at the people that were laughing at his and Murtagh's expense. "Never again shall we talk of this." he said, Murtagh nodding in agreement. "Never." Angela pretended to frown.

"Aw! But we can't! I had many pictures of you two drawn together! Even Eragon chasing Soley around with his stick shouting 'ma ma'!" Both Eragon and Solembum growled at her in annoyance.

They were never going to let those two live it down… were they?


End file.
